To provide curl to the hair, it is common to use curlers, brushes and other devices around which the hair is wrapped. The hair is treated with heat to relax it and break down chemical bonds affecting the hair. Cooling the hair allows it to set in a curled condition, and retain the curled configuration long after curlers or brushes have been removed.
Round brushes generally create a natural curl if the brush is left in the hair after drying and allowed to cool. Numerous round brushes can be used together to "set" the hair. However, depending on the orientation of the brush, the weight of the handle may distort the hair into an uneven curl. Also, the crowding caused by numerous brush handles sticking out of the hair may affect placement of additional brushes causing uneven curls.
It would be desirable to provide a more versatile hair brush which is also usable for curling hair. Such a brush might not only improve the efficiency of configuring the hair into curls, but also reduce the number and volume of instruments which would be carried by a traveler who seeks to provide curl to the hair.